Giuseppe Sirugo
Giuseppe Sirugo (Torino, 14 agosto del 1973 -) è un traduttore occasionale e biografo-webFigura di una persona che si occupa essenzialmente delle principali voci biografiche italiano. Idealista del Freestyle writeStile si scrittura quasi privo di regole, affine al contesto di un Freelance (dall'inglese freelance worker) ma a differenza di questo altro tipo di scrittura la stesura del testo è quasi sempre esclusa da uno scopo di lucro.. Su di Giuseppe In principio, conseguita una qualifica da elettrauto con il massimo dei voti, e lasciato un altro triennio scolastico al secondo anno, preferisce mollare gli studi per iniziare a lavorare. Come molte persone, dopo aver trascorso interi anni a leggere divulgazione scientifica e letteratura latinoamericana comincia a pensare che avrebbe potuto scrivere qualcosa di suo, tuttavia senza cognizione di causa: durante i tempi magri, al tempo stesso che la crisi lavorativa interrompeva quel filo di lucidità mentale, decide di dedicarsi alla lettura, lo studio e possibilmente la scrittura di qualcosa. Inizialmente scrive su alcun blog, dopodichè senza particolare esito passa all’enciclopedia Wikipedia, a volte traduceva ed editava i testi con un pseudonimo altre volte senza nome, e così via dicendo ha dilettato. Frattanto covava un proprio stile di scrittura, ma non aveva ancora scelto il termine adatto. Ovviamente, tale apprendimento caratteriale di scrittura che a seguito non ha cambiato negli ultimi anni fu conseguito con la varietà e l’abuso di lettura. La naia Il 18 agosto del 1992, quando la leva era obbligatoria inizialmente Giuseppe si arruolò per la FolgoreEsercito italiano: Brevetto N° 157160. Brevetto di «paracadutista» conseguito il 5 maggio del 1993 preso la Scuola militare di paracadutismo. Qualifica di «paracadutista militare» conseguita il 13 maggio 1993 presso il Poggio Rusco.. A seguito militò come soldato semplice presso il 183º Reggimento paracadutisti "Nembo". :La circostanza era comprensibile, nella caserma mensilmente sarebbero potuti approdare oltre tremila soldati. Tutti quanti eseguivano gli ordini dei superiori! E riuscivo a stupirmi, perché concedevano solo tre minuti per fare la doccia. In quei cento ottanta secondi si riusciva ad avere il tempo di togliere gli indumenti da dosso, lavarsi, rivestire, uscire dalle docce e mettersi un’altra volta in fila d’adunanza. … Ero poco più che maggiorenne e avevo iniziato a vivere il tormento del militare. Volontariato A.V.O. ' Il 29 novembre del 2016 ha finito di frequentare il ''73° corso volontari A.V.O.A.V.O. svolge la sua funzione prevalentemente negli ospedali, R.S.A., ed è un’organizzazione '''senza anima di lucro. L’associazione, grazie ai volontari che dedicano il loro tempo libero, offre assistenza a tutte quelle persone che sono ricoverate all’interno delle strutture ospedaliere.73° corso base volontari. il [[7 dicembre] del 2016.]. Tuttavia l’attuale corso, inerente e che fu svolto nella città di Torino, è susseguito da ulteriori 30 ore di formazione presso strutture ospedaliere: soltanto dopo la formazione delle ore previste al corso base nel quale il tirocinante è affiancato a un referente, può esercitare la propria funzione come volontario. Il tirocinio al fianco del referente non è stato terminato. Dopo sei ore di servizio l’aspirante volontario Giuseppe Sirugo ha scelto di lasciare definitivamente l’associazione A.V.O.Dopo sole due settimane, corrispondenti a sei ore di servizio, ha chiamato l’ulteriore referente ospedaliero Marco Sarti dicendo che l’attuale servizio come volontario non gli interessava. E, da Statuto, l’imboccare gli alimenti agli infermi per lui si mutava in una cosa pesante da svolgere.. Croce Rossa Il 3 dicembre del 2016 finisce di frequentare un corso base come volontario per la Croce Rossa di TorinoIl corso base è stato presentato e sostenuto da Paolo di Toma, nel corrente anno 2016 già da un decennio volontario della Croce Rossa. Nonostante alcune dimenticanze, fra l’altro quella di chiamare il numero 118 in caso di soccorso, in base alle proprie capacità precarie l’aspirante volontario fu idoneo a frequentare il tirocinio di formazione.. Mentre, da protocollo, il giorno 28 gennaio 2017 come aspirante volontario ha frequentato il corso di approfondimento della rtrianimazione cardiopolmonare. L’8 maggio 2017 sceglie di non seguire più gli impegni con la Croce Rossa: nonostante l’impegno che stava assumendo presso il comitato dove prestava servizio di volontariato, tale decisione fu presa perché ha trovato deprimente il fatto di dover chiedere o comprare una divisa per fare il volontario. Quando nei servizi o eventuali turni dove il volontario svolge la propria mansione lo stesso non percepisce alcun compenso economico.. Traduttore & autore Come scrittore occasionale nel 2006 inizia a scrivere blog sulla vecchia piattaforma del social network Myspace. Nell’enciclopedia Wikipedia ha tradotto pagine in lingua madre, spagnola, alcun altro dialetto della penisola iberica e qualcosa in portoghese. Al contempo, periodo che era dedicato ai contenuti divulgativi, nel 2009 aderì al sito della NASA per approfondire alcune curiosità. Successivamente, per una scelta fu indirizzato al sito dell’agenzia spaziale ESA iniziando a studiare, al caso anche a tradurre i programmi: la missione spaziale SMOS e Proba-2 Follow the launch of ESA's SMOS and Proba-2 satellites. il [[27 novembre] 2015.]; il programma: Terra vista dallo spazio Earth from Space programme. il [[27 novembre] 2015.], all’epoca dato con periodicità settimanale. Nell’agosto del 2014 ha fatto l’iscrizione su Goodreads, un social network dedicato ai libri nel quale scrive alcun racconto e dove occasionalmente ai libri letti edita qualche recensione. Il 5 luglio 2016 gli venne riconosciuto e attribuito con contrassegno lo "status di autore". Tuttavia, dal sito di Goodreads, per pubblicare i testi scritti che avrebbe reso come libri pubblici decise d'ideare il formato digitale "Documents-Network"A differenza dei formati digitali delle case editrici come per esempio: Paperback, Hardcover, E-book, Library binding etc., l'opzione per l'utilizzo del formato Documents-Network sul sito dei libri è totalmente gratuito.. Sempre nel 2014 aderì su Wiki, stabilizzandosi nell’inerente portale web Personaggi famosi italiani Wiki. Saltuariamente con l’acronimo di GseSro e senza profitto svolge il suo passatempo di Biografo-web. Freestyle write Essendo inteso come lo sviluppo di una continua prova iniziata l’anno 2012 il Freestyle & Write quanto a qualità di scrittura libera non ottenne esito popolare: se bene uno scrittore è una persona che crea un lavoro con i caratteri grafici di un popolo, e la stessa voce è destinata comunemente per coloro che scrivono nella propria professione lavorativa con distinta forma e tipo generalmente codificati, la scrittura Freestyle write è una variazione semplificata del medesimo testo se questo lo si paragona con quello che ha elaborato un professionista. Il Freestyle write nel suo valore di significato letterale è una libera espressione di scrittura quasi senza regole. Dalla propria affinità con la parola scrittore disegna una leggera differenza con il termine autore, dove un catalogo semplificato e annotato con aspetto tecnico Freestyle write non dev'essere confuso con il concetto di autore e i diritti che questo attraverso la propria mansione ha. Lo stile libero di scrittura, che ha un valore neutro nei confronti di coloro che nella vita scrivono per lavoro, al non tenere codificazioni particolari è un qualcosa che non serve a niente. Possibilmente, se nel suo contesto non sarebbe il progredire di uno studio continuo, magari al fine di apprendere un idioma estero, è praticato da parte degli emigranti che nella scrittura hanno cercato una forma di tutela. In terra straniera Una parentesi della vita dello scrittore si remota nell’anno 2001, l’8 di marzo. Non per ragioni che potevano essere obbligate dall’autorità fiscale italiana, Sirugo al principio del nuovo millennio decide di andare a vivere a Tenerife, in Adeje. E all’occorrenza del trasferimento dare un cambio allo stile di vita, magari iniziando a lavorare con alcuna impresa di buona reputazione, voleva assicurarsi degli anni di contributi per quella che sarebbe stata la pensione di vecchiaia. In questo breve intervallo di vita passato nella penisola iberica senza aderire e partecipare a qualsiasi evento politico, con l’uscita del presidente José María Aznar e l’entrata in campo di José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero lo scrittore si considerò simpatizzante del movimento socialista. Note Voci correlate * User:GseSro Collegamenti esterni * Giuseppe Sirugo Category:Biografi italiani